Title in Progress
by DWforlife
Summary: Not a sequel to Scoobies, Slayers and Sontarans. Just another day in Sunndale. There's evil afoot and it's up to Buffy and her friends to stop it, but who is this mysterious man and his so called companion, and why do they want to help?


**Number six in my never ending Buffy crossover addiction. No title yet that's a work in progress. Hopefully I'll be updating this story shortly, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah Buffy, good there you are."

Buffy Summers and her best friend Willow Rosenberg exchanged a look as they walked into the library of Sunnydale high. Buffy groaned. "I hate when he says 'Ah Buffy' it's always followed by I need you to go to this cemetery, and investigate because there's mystical mumbo jumbo afoot. And that inevitably leads to pain, and fear, and other things of the bad."

"Or he'll say 'it may be the end of the world.'" Willow added. "I always like when he says that, it makes for an exciting week."

The two girls looked over at the now scowling Rupert Giles. "That is not how it- it always goes."

"So then what's up?" Buffy asked hopping up onto the libraries check-out counter.

"I was talking to a colleague of mine, Samuel Smith; he's working on a gadget that can actually read the energy that come off of magical entities. It's really very fascinating, he's taken samples of different magical objects and fed them through a-" Giles looked over to see both girls busy admiring themselves in Buffy's compact mirror, and knew he was losing them. "Anyways he told me that there have been high energy flucation readings from an isolated area in Sunnydale, which if is not intervened may have a catastrophic effect across the entire planet for the foreseeable future."

Buffy gave him a blank look. "Which means?"

Giles pursed his lips thinking this over. "It means I- I need you to go... investigate this cemetery because... there is mystical.. mumbo jumbo a- afoot, and it may be the end of the world."

"You see." Buffy said after a long dramatic pause.

Just after the sun went down Buffy, Willow and their friend Xander Harris made their way to the cemetery with the energy flucations. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Xander asked.

"Not a clue." Buffy replied. "Giles just said look for something out of the ordinary, which, this being Sunnydale shouldn't be that hard to spot." They wandered through the darkened cemetery for an hour or two, but couldn't seem to find anything that didn't belong in a cemetery.

Willow frowned as they finished their second round of the cemetery."Maybe Giles got the coordinates wrong, or his friend's machine was wrong." Willow gasped. "Or maybe the- the magical something has already left, an-and now there's a big bad wandering the streets and we're wasting time while it causes terror and destruction!"

"Or maybe it's just a big blue box."

"Huh?" Both girls stared at Xander as though he'd grown an extra head. He pointed ahead of them. "Look, over there."

Sure enough right outside an old crypt was a very blue structure with the words _Police Box_ written on it. They approached it with a frown

"How did we miss this the first time around?" Buffy asked. Neither one of her friends had a suitable answer. "It doesn't look dangerous." Buffy said knocking on the side of it. "It's just a big ol' box."

"Well maybe this isn't the thing, maybe a vampire lives in this crypt, and just has a- a flair for modern art." Willow suggested.

Buffy shrugged. "Either way we're taking it back to Giles. Here you two grab that end, I'll take this side."  
After several failed attempts at lifting the box Buffy admitted defeat. "Wow, ok heavier than it looks."

"Oi!" The three looked up as a man with close cropped brown hair wearing a leather jacket, and a pretty blonde girl ran sprinted towards them. "What do you think your doing to my ship?"

"Your-"

"Ship yes, I don't like when people touch my TARDIS, and you're touching it."

Buffy scowled. "Look we didn't hurt your box, we're just trying to find something that might be giving off unusual energy readings."

"Oh, that's me." The man beamed.

"You."

"Yes me."

"You're the energy flucation?"

"Hello!"

Buffy, Willow and Xander looked between themselves with uncertainty. "Oh well it's not just me, it's also my companion Rose Tyler. Say hello Rose."

"Hello." Rose the companion said.

"Uh hi." Buffy looked at her friends who nudged her on. "Look what we're searching for is supposed to have magical properties, so what are you? Demon? Warlock?"

Alien."

They stared.

"Is there any place to get some chips? I'd love some right about now."


End file.
